Sapotis/Transcript
Marinette: Yes, Mrs. Césaire. The girls are ready for bed. Uh...technically speaking... (chuckles) Yeah, we're good. Enjoy the movie! (turns off her cellphone) Alya: Come on, bedtime, you little monsters! That's enough mischief for one day! (picks up her sisters) Ella and Etta: It's not us! It's the Sapotis! (laughing) Alya: Off to bed, little Sapotis. You need to rest if you wanna be fighting fit for tomorrow. Etta: It's not fair! We don't wanna go to bed! We wanna stay up with you! Ella: Yeah! We wanna watch the movie and tell each other lots of secrets! Alya: And what kind of zombies will you be at the amusement park tomorrow if you go to bed late? Show 'em, Marinette. (In the doorway, Marinette pretends to yawn and feel exhausted after she wakes up in the morning) So what's it gonna be? Boring sit-down pajama party with the big kids, or...the super-fun cool amusement park tomorrow? Ella and Etta: The amusement park! (both settle down to sleep) Alya: That's what I thought. So, goodnight, Sapotis. (reaches down to remove Ella's hat) Ella: Wait! Can we keep 'em on? Please? Alya: All right. But go to sleep now. (turns off the light before closing the door and leaving the room) Marinette: (getting out two plates and spoons in the kitchen) You seriously have a technique down with your little sisters. But...uh, who are the Sapa...Sapo...? Alya: The Sapotis? They're little monsters from a créole fable...who are always pulling pranks and making all sorts of mischief. (Marinette takes a tray with two slices of cantaloupe out of the refrigerator) Now that we're all alone I can finally tell you. (pulls out her phone) Apparently Ladybug has been around at least since the pharaohs. But no way can the Ladybug we know can be five thousand years old! So, I downloaded a great app that analyzed some recordings I had of her talking. Based on the frequencies of her voice, it turns out she's a girl our age! Marinette: (grunts nervously, then looks away from Alya's phone) Uh, Alya? The orange juice? (Marinette and Alya hear Ella and Etta chuckling. Alya looks over the couch to see that the pitcher of orange juice has been completely emptied. She groans.) Ella and Etta: It's not us! It's the Sapotis! (Alya leaves the room again when the twins both settle back in to sleep.) Alya: What were we saying again? Marinette: (sets the tray of cantaloupe on the coffee table, then runs over to the TV and picks up some DVD cases) Uhh...we were about to watch a movie! (chuckles and grins as she holds out three movie cases, but then notices that she's showing a DVD of a ''Ladybug anime; so she switches it to show the Kond Le Chien movie before chuckling again)'' Alya: Oh, yeah! Ladybug! She's like, a high school girl. So to figure out who she really is, all we need to do is to find a girl our age who's always late to— Marinette: (interrupting) Don't you think there's a reason why she keeps her identity a secret? (Marinette and Alya gasp when they hear Ella and Etta chuckling again. They look to see that the two pieces of cantaloupe have been eaten. Alya groans again.) Alya: (tersely) All right, that's enough! Get out of bed one more time and no one will going to the amusement park tomorrow! Ella and Etta: (chuckling) It's not us! It's the Sapotis! Alya: This is your last warning! No...joke! (Alya leaves the room again when the twins both settle back down.) Alya: What were you saying about her secret identity? Marinette: Ladybug needs it to protect her family and friends. Otherwise the villains could use them to get to her! (Marinette and Alya once again hear Ella and Etta chuckling. They look to see that someone is using the remote to select an episode of ''Kond Le Chien. Alya walks in front of TV and groans angrily. Ella and Etta respond with laughter.)'' Ella and Etta: It's not us! It's the—! Alya: That's it! (picks up the twins) Ella and Etta: Come on, Alya! We won't do it again! Alya: Yeah? Well, it's too late! (takes off both twins' propeller hats) We'll all go to the park when you can behave, some other day! Now go to sleep! (Alya leaves and shuts the door. Ella and Etta both start to cry.) Hawk Moth: "I don't want another peep out of you!" "Wash your hands!" "Clean your room!" Kids should be able to do whatever they want to do, however they want to do it. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly, my little evil one and akumatize them! (The akuma flies out the window) Alya: Well, if I knew who Ladybug really was, I'd keep it a secret. I would even help her! Like say, if you were Ladybug, I'd cover for you — when you needed to transform in school, go fight the "baddies", you know? Marinette: Oh yeah? Well, if I'' was Ladybug I wouldn't even tell you, to protect you from the "baddies", you know? '''Alya:' You serious? If I'' was Ladybug, I'd totally tell you! Because ''I tell my best friend everything. Marinette: You're right, Alya. You should always tell your best friend everything. So come on. Spill the beans. Are you actually Ladybug? Alya: Right. Like I'm telling you. Nuh-uh. (She and Marinette laugh) Etta: It's mine! Ella: No, this one's mine! Etta: No, it's mine! (The akuma enters the propeller hat that the twins are fighting over. Both twins stand still with the light mask over their faces.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Sapotis, I am Hawk Moth. Your big sister's telling you what to do? Well, I'll let you be as mischievious as you want! Ella and Etta: And do whatever we want? Like, stay up all night? And go to the movies? And eat lots of desserts? And drink orange juice? And still go to the amusement park? Hawk Moth: Yes, yes! But calm down. From now on, no one will ever be able to punish you, because it will always be another Sapoti's fault. All you have to do is to take Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous, and give them to your good friend, Hawk Moth. Okay? Ella and Etta: Okay! (both turn into Sapotis) (Alya and Marinette hear laughter in the twins' room.) Alya: That's it! I've totally had it with these kids! (marches over to the twins' room) Don't even try to blame this on the... (sees that her sisters have both turned into a pair of actual Sapotis) Sapotis? (The Sapotis jump out of the room, knocking Alya over, and start eating the food remnants on the coffee table.) Marinette: Maybe you were a little too strict with them. (The Sapotis suddenly multiply themselves and start to cause chaos in the room.) Alya: Normally when you're firm with kids they don't turn into monsters! (Alya notices that a Sapoti is drinking from the fish tank. She tries to catch it but it leaps away. More Sapotis appear out of the fridge and make a huge mess in the room.) Marinette: They're multiplying after they eat! (ducks down when a book flies toward her head) Aah! Sapoti: (spying an open window) Window! Alya: Marinette, the window! We can't let them out! (Marinette gasps, and tries to catch one of the Sapotis, but it and all but two of the clones escape from the apartment) Marinette, take care of these two! We've gotta bring them back! (Alya rushes out of her apartment and sees that the Sapoti clones are already causing chaos in the streets. The two remaining Sapotis also escape from the apartment. Tikki flies from Marinette into view next to her.) Marinette: Time to transform! Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette in her pajamas transforms into Ladybug.) (Outside Le Grand Paris, Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling enter a limousine.) Penny: To the airport. Sapoti: (turns to look back at the passengers from the driver's seat) Rock n' roll! Penny: Hey, what's going on? (she and Jagged start to scream when two Sapoti clones start to drive the limousine at a fast speed) Sapotis: Left and right! Right! (Nearby, another Sapoti clone falls into a garbage bin.) Sapoti: Whoa! (A garbageman dumps the bin into the back of a garbage truck, and numerous multiplied clones escape. Meanwhile, Théo Barbot is giving a tour to a couple on his rickshaw.) Théo: On your left, La Académie des Beaux-Arts. And on your right, the Louvre museum. (The bus door next to him opens to reveal Sapoti clones. They attack Théo and the couple. Five of the clones ride off on the rickshaw.) Sapoti driver: On the right... Sapoti pedaler: La, la, la, la. Sapoti rider: Wow! (Elsewhere, a man is whistling while sweeping the street.) Sapoti: (through a traffic cone) Traffic! (Startled, the man falls down and sees the Sapoti clones laughing as they continue to cause a huge mess around him.) Nadja: (on TV) These miniature monsters seem to be attacking more and more people throughout Paris! (Two Sapoti clones attack Nadja) And...oh! (The screen shows the Sapotis rampaging in the streets of Paris. Another clone appears with a blonde wig to "report" the scene.) Adrien: I think we better take care of this, Plagg. Plagg? Plagg: (hides all of his Camembert in a cupboard) These food thieves are real dangerous! (closes the door) What are you waiting for? Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.) (One of the clones is looking at an opened traffic light control panel when Ladybug and Cat Noir both appear surrounding it.) Ladybug: It's forbidden... Cat Noir: ...to play around with traffic lights! (The clone falls and gets its legs tangled in the wires.) Ladybug: You're just in time, kitty. (removes the Sapoti's propeller hat and breaks it, but the akuma doesn't come out and instead the clone disappears) Cat Noir: How'd you know to destroy the monster's hat? Ladybug: I...uh... Trial and error. Cat Noir: But no akuma's been released! Ladybug: No, 'cause that monster was a clone! (A Sapoti clone leaps past in between them) These Sapotis multiply every time they eat. To get to the akuma, we'll have to destroy the original one — the very first one Hawk Moth akumatized. Cat Noir: So you mean we've gotta catch 'em all. Ladybug: Come on! I thought you liked a good challenge! (Cat Noir groans. He and Ladybug then work together destroying Sapoti clones in order to find the original Sapotis' akuma, but without success.) (Two of the clones are bouncing on André's back while the rest are eating some ice cream. Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to see that the clones have multiplied further.) Cat Noir: Hey, don't eat that ice cream or things'll get catastrophic! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Seize their Miraculous! (The clones all charge forward, leading Ladybug and Cat Noir to try to take them all down; but the heroes end up surrounded.) Cat Noir: We won't be able to destroy all their hats! There's too many of them! Sapotis: Miraculous! Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A teapot appears) Cat Noir: A teapot? Ladybug: It's strangely familiar. (Cat Noir starts to take down more of the clones while Ladybug tries her Lucky Vision, to no avail) It's weird. I can't find anything! Cat Noir: Hurry up! My kung-fu's not enough! Ladybug: (looks at the teapot again, thinking of Cat Noir's words) Of course! I know someone who can help! Gotta go! (turns to leave) Cat Noir: Right now? Can't it wait? Ladybug: No, it can't. You've gotta trust me on this one. Sapotis: Miraculous! Cat Noir: (twirls his staff at the clones) Go on, M'Lady! (Ladybug leaps away to her destination.) Master Fu: (hears knocking on his door) Mmm. It's open. Marinette: (opens the door) Hello, Master Fu. Master Fu: Hello, Marinette. Wayzz: (flies out of the gramophone's pavilion) Marinette? But you're not supposed to come to Master Fu's place! Master Fu: Let her talk, Wayzz. Marinette: Master, I used my Lucky Charm, but strangely, I think it was a hint which was telling me to come here in a way. Master Fu: I see. Wayzz: Hmm? Master Fu: Marinette, I taught you all about the Miraculous and their powers. You know that yours works in a very mysterious way. I think it's trying to tell us that you need help this time. (stands on top of a stool to access the gramophone, but then hesitates) I don't know if it's safe. I already took an enormous risk by putting two Miraculous into circulation. Marinette: And you were right to do it. Cat Noir and I are very careful. Master Fu: Hmmm. (opens the gramophone to reveal the Miraculous jewelry box, and places the box between him and Marinette.) Marinette, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you in this mission. (All of the chest drawers open to reveal the current fourteen Miraculouses stored inside, including twelve never before shown.) Marinette: Wow! Master Fu: Choose wisely. Such powers are meant to serve the greater good. They must never get into the wrong hands. Marinette: Like Hawk Moth's. Master Fu: Yes. Once the mission is over, you must retrieve the Miraculous from them and bring it back to me. Until we've unlocked all the secrets of the spellbook, it's too dangerous to allow any more Miraculous to be out in the open for very long. Marinette: Mmm. Master Fu: Is there anyone you can think of, Marinette? (Marinette is about to grab the Bee Miraculous, but changes her mind and takes the Fox Miraculous instead.) Marinette: Yes, Master. I know just the right person! Master Fu: (nods) Mmm. Alya: Listen! We can renegotiate the amusement park idea if you want, 'kay? But first, I need you to chill out and come back home with me. (Ladybug shows up in front of Alya. Using her yo-yo, she stops the carousel and then removes all the propeller hats from the clones, making them all disappear.) Alya: Ladybug! My sisters have been akumatized! I need to find them and bring them back home! Ladybug: There's a way for you to find your sisters. But we're gonna need your help! You interested? Alya: (excitedly) Me? Help you superheroes? You bet I am! Just wait till I tell Marinette about this! (takes out her phone) Ladybug: Hold on now. This has to be a secret. Not a word to your friends or on the Ladyblog. Alya: Oh, right. (puts phone away) Understood. Ladybug: (as she holds out the Miraculous box to Alya) Alya Césaire, here is the Miraculous of the Fox, which grants the power of illusion. You will use it for the greater good. (Alya takes the box) Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you? Alya: Totally, Ladybug. (Ladybug nods her head. Alya places the box in the palm of her hand and opens it. A glow appears out of the box) Wha? What is that thing? (Trixx appears between Ladybug and Alya.) Trixx: I am not a thing. My name is Trixx, and I'm your kwami! Alya: My kwami? I know! You're what gives superheroes their superpowers, right? Trixx: (to Ladybug) Not bad. Ladybug: She's an expert. Alya: Mind blown! (to Ladybug) By the way, how old are you? Do you have any idea of Cat Noir's true identity? There's no way— Ladybug: Stay focused, Alya. Alya: Sorry, Ladybug. (puts on the necklace) Ladybug: Ready to become a superhero? Trixx: You just need to say one thing: "Trixx, let's pounce!" Sequence Alya: Trixx, let's pounce! (Alya transforms into Rena Rouge for the first time.) Rena Rouge: This is so awesome! But I look like Lila when she was akumatized in this suit. Ladybug: Yes, but the superhero version! Come on; I'll explain the rest to you on the way! (Ladybug swings her yo-yo to get up to a building's roof. Rena Rouge jumps up to follow her, shrieking in amazement. She looks around Paris as they both jump from roof to roof.) Rena Rouge: Wow! This is so cool! Ladybug: Mission first! (Ladybug and Rena Rouge continue to jump to look for Cat Noir.) Cat Noir: Huh? (as more clones appear behind a truck, he uses his staff to knock some of them down) What's taking so long, Ladybug? Hawk Moth: (from his lair) There, my Sapotis! Take his Miraculous from him! (The Sapoti clones pile on top of Cat Noir, trapping him. One of them is about to take his ring off, but Ladybug arrives just in time to break the propellers and cause all the clones in the pile to disappear. Ladybug and Rena Rouge start to take down the clones one by one.) Rena Rouge: This is so insane! I've got powers and I'm fighting supervillains! (Cat Noir looks up to see both Ladybug and Rena Rouge in heroic poses.) Cat Noir: Whoa! Who's this superhero friend of yours? No offense, but I'' thought I was the only one! '''Ladybug:' Cat Noir, I like to meet...uh... Rena Rouge: Uh...Rena Rouge! Yeah, my name is Rena Rouge! Cat Noir: Well, sneaky fox, think you'll be as sneaky as a cat? Ladybug: Um... Rena Rouge: I don't know. Should we take bets? (rings Cat Noir's collar bell) Cat Noir: Your friend seems pretty good. Ladybug: I surround myself with only the best! Cat Noir: (to Rena Rouge) Welcome to our team! If you need any cool superhero tips, you know where to come! (kisses her hand chivalrously) Rena Rouge: (teasingly) Really? You're gonna give me Ladybug's phone number? (Ladybug chuckles at her in amusement) Cat Noir: I have a feeling working with you is gonna be a lot of fun! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) A new hero. So I was right! There are indeed other Miraculous in the city! Sapotis, listen to me! Three superheroes are nothing against you! There are still enough of you to destroy everything! So band together and take their Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers and there'll be no more mischief! (The Sapoti clones all come together and block the three heroes' way.) Rena Rouge: We're surrounded! Ladybug: We're retreating! (The heroes all run off and jump up to retreat on top of the columns of a building.) Cat Noir: There must be thousands of them! Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A unicycle appears) Cat Noir: A unicycle? (Ladybug looks around with her Lucky Vision and sees the rickshaw, a garbage bin, four rakes, two traffic cones, Cat Noir's staff, Rena Rouge's flute, and finally the unicycle. She gasps when she notices that some of the clones have already climbed up to the roof.) Sapoti: Miraculous! Cat Noir: Whenever you're ready, M'Lady! (He and Rena Rouge leap away) (Ladybug jumps down. She uses her yo-yo to get the garbage bin.) Sapotis: (through the traffic cone) Hello! (Ladybug grabs one clone's traffic cone.) Sapoti: (through the traffic cone) Traffic! Rena Rouge: Rakes? Unicycle wheel? Traffic cone? Tape? Trash can! Do you always make it this complicated when you're saving Paris? Ladybug: Trust me, Rena Rouge. (Cat Noir lowers his extended staff to create a beam so they can cross over to another building) Here we go! (One of the Sapoti clones is about to follow them, but Cat Noir pulls his staff away from it. The other clones catch it from falling as the heroes push the garbage bin to another location to carry out Ladybug's plan.) Sapotis: Cheese! (The clones in the building all stop what they're doing when they hear Ladybug's voice.) Ladybug: (riding on the rickshaw while yelling through the traffic cone) Hear ye, hear ye! Sapoti-Land, the amusement park of the future, is about to open! Mischief of all types are permitted in Sapoti-land! All-you-can-eat desserts! Fountains of orange juice! Big-kid movies and video games! (On a roof, Rena Rouge tapes the unicycle and rakes together.) Cat Noir: All right, Rena Rouge! Time to use your power! Rena Rouge: (takes out her flute) I've never tried it. I hope it works. Cat Noir: Just think of the illusion you want to create. Stay focused! Rena Rouge: (blows onto her flute and forms a ball of energy at the far end of it) Mirage! (throws the ball of energy and creates an illusion of an amusement park. The Sapoti clones all charge toward it) Awesome! (gasps when she hears a beep) My necklace is flashing. Um, that means I'm gonna change back soon, right? Cat Noir: Yeah. But it's okay if I'' see who you are. I can keep a secret. '''Rena Rouge:' Naughty kitty. You know very well that our identities must remain secret. Cat Noir: Good job. You're a fast learner. Rena Rouge: (doing high-five gestures with Cat Noir) If you need any superhero tips, you know where to come. Cat Noir: Mm-hmm. Ladybug: (to the Sapoti clones) Follow me, and I'll take you to Sapoti-Land! Where there's no bedtime! Where everything goes! Sapotis: Sapoti-Land! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) No, wait! Don't go there! Ladybug's trying to trap you! (After the rickshaw bumps into two buildings, Ladybug jumps forward into the narrow alley between them.) Sapotis: Sapoti-Land! (The clones all jump past the rickshaw and continue to run into the alley) Ladybug: Phase two, Cat Noir! Now! (Cat Noir places his staff into the unicycle to form an axle) Step right up! Step right up! The Sapotis get in for free! Cat Noir: All the Sapotis are in the alley! Phase three! Rena Rouge: Is this really gonna work? Cat Noir: Oh, don't worry. Sometimes it's even more absurd than this! (places the unicycle in the alley) Your turn, Ladybug! (Ladybug jumps up to use her yo-yo to start the wheel of the unicycle spinning. The rakes on each side knock all the hats off the clones as they run underneath, and Rena Rouge and Cat Noir catch them in the garbage bin. Shortly the illusion disappears and all the clones are surprised to see that "Sapoti-Land" is gone.) Rena Rouge: We've got all the hats, Ladybug! Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (disintegrates the garbage bin with the hats) (Ladybug jumps up and kicks the garbage bin into black dust, destroying it along with all the hats. The Sapotis clones all disappear, leaving two remaining. The two Sapotis turn back into Ella and Etta.) Ella and Etta: Huh? (The akuma appears out of the dust.) Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! (releases the now purified akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous Wave fixes all the damage caused) Cat Noir, Ladybug, and Rena Rouge: (3-way fist-bump) Pound it! (They jump down from the roof and land in front of Ella and Etta) Rena Rouge: Ett—! (Ladybug stops her from saying one of the twins' names) Uh...gotta get going! Uh...before I transform back! Cat Noir: Looking forward to fighting villains with you again, Rena Rouge! Ladybug: (to Rena Rouge) I'll join you. Rena Rouge: Bye, kitty! (heads off into the alley) Cat Noir: Meow! Ladybug: Cat Noir, can you make sure the two girls get back home safely? (Cat Noir nods) Cat Noir: (to Ella and Etta) Okay, who's gonna tell me where you live? Ella and Etta: (pouncing onto Cat Noir) I will! (Ladybug watches them chuckling before she leaves to follow Rena Rouge.) Hawk Moth: You and your friends have defeated me this time, Ladybug! But thanks to you, now I know there are other Miraculous in Paris! And most likely, a guardian! Alya: (to Trixx) That was unreal! Ladybug: You've really helped us a lot. Thank you, Alya. (holds out her hand to take back the Fox Miraculous) Alya: Uh... You know, if I held onto it, I could help you again. Ladybug: You made a promise. Alya: Oh please, Ladybug?! We'd make a great team! I could help Cat Noir and you every day! Ladybug: (her earrings ring) I'm about to transform back! Hurry! Alya: Please? Ladybug: I have to go! I'm trusting you! (opens a nearby door and goes inside, so she can detransform) Trixx: You're absolutely right, Alya. I'm sure the three of you would make quite the team! You have all the makings of a true superhero. You're strong, brave; but most of all, you're trustworthy. (Remembering her promise, Alya frowns in remorse) (Inside the building, Ladybug transforms back into Marinette. She sighs disappointedly because Alya refused to return the Fox Miraculous. She gasps when she suddenly hears a sound outside. Tikki hides behind Marinette when someone opens the door. They look down to see Alya's hand place the box inside the door before it shuts again. Marinette chuckles in relief.) Master Fu: You made the right choice, Marinette. Thanks to you, Paris has been saved from evil yet again. (Marinette chuckles.) Alya: Marinette! Are you okay? Marinette: I tried calling you tons of times! Why weren't you answering? Alya: Wait till you hear! Something crazy happened to me! Marinette: Really? What happened? Alya: I...well...my battery died. (chuckles nervously) Can you believe it? My brand new phone. Super letdown, huh? Marinette: (chuckles) I'm just glad you're safe. (hugs Alya) Alya: Ditto. (After they hug, Alya puts a tray with a pitcher of orange juice and two empty glasses on the coffee table) Keep the noise down. My sisters are asleep at last. Marinette: Phew! (sits on the couch) All's well that ends well. Alya: Thanks to Ladybug and Cat Noir. Marinette: I heard they had another superhero with them tonight! A girl! Alya: Huh? No! Seriously? I...had no idea! Who was it? Marinette: Aren't we gonna watch a movie? Alya: Oh come on! Please! Did you see her? Did you at least know what her name was? Or what did she look like? Come on, girl, tell me everything! (Marinette chuckles in amusement.) es:Sapotis/Transcripción Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts